We bleed Black
by ofstarsandstuff
Summary: Dark souls and pure blood. /Oneshots about the Black family/
1. Fear (Narcissa)

She is scared of the second-floor broom closet. She is even more frightened of the people and the setting that awaits her there.

Bella sits on an upturned bucket, staring at her youngest sister from behind a thick veil of her dark hair. Her eyes glint. 'Come on now, Cissy. Dromeda here wants to show you something.' She motions behind her with her eyes where Dromeda stands, rigid as rock. The same wild hair obscures her face too.

'Wh-what is it?' Cissy stutters. She chides herself, she always stutters when she is scared. It's a bad habit, unsuitable for a high witch like her.

'Show her Dromeda dear. Show her what she's worth.' Bella says, without moving her eyes from Cissy. Cissy's hands tremble.

Dromeda moves towards her, her steps jerky, like she's being pulled on strings. Bella instructs Cissy give her hand to Dromeda. Cissy's fingers are shaking and Dromeda's grip is slacking.

Bella is discreetly moving her wand behind her back.

Cissy's palm splits open. The blood stains Dromeda's hands and wand as she drops to the ground, her hands quivering in Cissy's and her sobs and apologies are echoing off the walls of the small room. Bella steps over the collapsed mess that is her younger sisters and deftly heals the wound close. It still leaves a scar.

Bella pulls up Dromeda by her hair, 'It's your sister's blood over your Mudblood pet's. Choose wisely, blood traitor.'

Cissy never stuttered again.

* * *

 **Here, Andromeda is 15, Narcissa is 13 and Bellatrix is 17**


	2. Privelege (Andromeda)

Dromeda walks into her mother crying quietly in her parents' room. She didn't mean to interrupt, she just wanted to play around for a bit with her mother's wand, and she'd meant to put it back when Cissy and Bella let her join their game.

But there was her mother, sitting in her chair, weeping silently. Of course she wanted to know what was wrong. Maybe it was Gruppy the houself again, she never seemed to do things right. Or maybe it was the mean old Muggle woman in number 11, the one who called them 'witches' like it was bad thing. Or maybe it was Father. She shuddered at the last possibility.

'What's the matter, Mummy?' she asks tenderly, wrapping her mother in a half hug like she did with Dromeda.

'Oh, darling. I'm sorry you have to see me like this.' She says, hugging her back into a full hug. She winces. Andromeda looks up and spots the dark tips of the skin on her shoulder. Her nose runs a deep violet and her forehead is split.

She is only nine but she knows what happened to her mother isn't right. 'Oh, mummy. Why don't you leave Father like Uncle Evan left his wife?' she is crying on Mummy's shoulder now. They sit there together, exchanging hugs and kisses, and Mummy teaches her healing spells that are bound to make Bella jealous.

'You know what, Andy?' only Mummy ever calls her Andy, 'Blood is a powerful thing.'

And that day on Andy decided she doesn't care about the power of blood.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	3. Appreciation (Bellatrix)

Bella knows she is everyone's favourite. And not just _any_ favourite, she is _the_ favourite. Sure, Dromeda is smart and Cissy is pretty, but they love her for something entirely different. She acts like the perfect lady she was raised to be. She believes everything Father teaches her.

She keeps her nose up, her back straight, her hands folded and footsteps light. She is brilliant at her studies, and embodies the Slytherin house spirit. She respects her place in the blood hierarchy. She knows she is from the House of Black, she knows the power she possesses. She intends to use it.

'Cygnus, she is _just a child!'_ her mother screeches. Her mother never raises her voice. Bella stops in the hallway. She is outside her parents' room. 'She is just _fifteen!_ Don't do this.'

'War won't wait to see who is a child and who is not. The Dark Lord doesn't discriminate with age. This is her place, and this is where she should be,' her father's heavy voice silenced every other sound. Without meaning to, she enters the room. Father doesn't seem to mind. He smiles at her. She could do anything to have him smile at her like that.

'I accept whatever you want of me, Father,' she says, her eyes shining. Her mother whimpers. Father strides towards her and puts his great arms around her small frame. She hugs him back. 'I am very proud of you, Bellatrix.'

She never gave him a reason not to be proud of her again.


	4. Rescues (Sirius)

He is scared. Certainly, his brother is annoying and irritating and general nuisance all the time but he can't just _leave_ him in the middle of this scary forest, right? And anyway, his brother is just eight years old is frightened of everything that moves in the dark. He has to find Reggie.

Their parents had taken them on a country trip in Hampshire and Sirius decided to camp in the forest and Reggie tagged along, because he mimics everything Sirius does. But then the sun set and it became dark and they realised that maybe camping wasn't such a great idea after all. So they ran home but of course Reggie _had_ to do something stupid so he is now lost. And Sirius must find him, hopefully alive.

The weather is becoming colder, and Sirius is shivering. He wishes he had snuck Mother's wand along with him and cast a warming spell. Not that Mother would have left him in one piece after that, though. But it would have been worth it.

'Reggie! Where are you?' he shouts, his panic level rising. 'Regulus Arcturus Black come out right now! This is not funny!'

'Sirius?' he hears Reggie's voice from somewhere near the clearing. He runs towards its source. And right there, surrounded by the remains of their campfire and half-dismantled tent, sits his stupid brother.

'Why did you come back, you dimwit?' he asks, hands on his waists. His brother looks up and gives him one of his stupid smiles. 'I knew you'd come for me.'

Sirius promised to never leave his brother behind, ever.


	5. Lonely (Regulus

The Black mansion is huge and scary, _way_ too huge and scary for a nine year old who has no one to play with is 'uncomfortable' in the dark. Regulus doesn't quite like it.

He pretends to be happy when Sirius was finally leaving for Hogwarts. He no longer has anyone to trouble him, pester him, eat his candy and randomly push him around. And neither does he have to fight for their parents' attention. It is supposed to be a joyride. Well, he is wrong. He is secretly crest-fallen.

After all his cousins had left, it is kind of annoying to be the only child surrounded by adults who never had enough time for Regulus. But now the portraits, the house elves, and the ghoul in the basement are his only play-mates. And they are not nice after having been suffered through for nearly three months now.

He doesn't want to admit it. But it's not like anyone's listening, right? 'I MISS YOU SIRIUS! I wish you'd just come back! You're smarter, taller, stronger and nicer than me, okay?! I miss you, Siri-Tumpac. We can play Pirates, and Faeries and even Werewolf vs Wizard. I won't complain, I just want you to come back.' Unknown to him, Father posts the Howler.

Turns out, it wasn't so embarrassing for him after all. Sirius on the other hand, forbade anymore Regulus Howlers to reach him.

Regulus made sure he embarrassed his brother frequently enough.

 **Who do you want to read next?**


End file.
